parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger (Inside Out)
Anger is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated film Inside Out. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen that makes Riley feel angry whenever she needs to. Parody Appearances *Devious Diesel - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Zorran - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse (both are bossy) * Bowser, Mario or Wario - Super Mario Bros. (the latter is very bad-tempered) * Dr. Robotnik or Robotnik Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog * Dick Dastardly - Wacky Races/Dastardly & Muttley * Mr. Nerdon or Horrid Henry - Horrid Henry *Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs or Squidward Tentacles - SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy McNulty - Rugrats * King Candy/Turbo or Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Meowth - Pokemon *King Dedede - Kirby *Ernie the Giant Chicken or Peter Griffin - Family Guy *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons *Alex the Lion - Madagascar *Bruce - Finding Nemo *Cedric the Sorcerer - Sofia the First *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story *Rainbow Dash - MLP:FIM *Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz or Major Monogram - Phineas & Ferb *Chick Hicks or Professor Zundapp - Cars * Charles Muntz - Up *Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse * Oscar the Grouch or Cookie Monster - Sesame Street * Shredder - Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles * Randall Boggs - Monsters Inc. * Ganon - The Legend of Zelda * Animal - The Muppets * Marlin- Finding Stanley and Finding Bubbles * Mufassa- The Griff King Actors #Lewis Black - English #R. Bruce Elliott - English He played himself in Seaside Out He's the same type He played Dr. McCoy in Star Trekkin (Disney and Sega AMV Style) He played Philoctetes in Anariocules He played Wario in Anger Land, AngerWare and Super Anario Portrayals *Anger is played by Numbuh 5 in Inside Out (Female style) & Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Loveler Style) *Anger is played by Angry Video Game Nerd in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) & Inside Out (The Kingdom of Unicorn Style) *Anger is played by Ash Ketchum in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style), Inside Out (20th Century Fox Guinness Style) & Inside Out (Sailor Scarlett Proghamniest Recreation Style) *Anger is played by Squidward Tentacles in Inside Out (Strongdrew941 Style), Inside Out (1955 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (The Adventures of Mike Panda Baby in Grouchland Style), Inside Out (1961 Rules Style), Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style), Inside Out (Draven Fuldauer Productions), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style), Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes Adventures Style), Inside Out (Happy Tree Friends Spotlight Collection Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Company Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaDude160 Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude420 Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Friends Rockz Style) and Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) *Anger is played by Mushu in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) *Anger is played by Grumpy in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) *Anger is played by Basil in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *Anger is played by Brave Heart Lion in Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Power Sesame Style), Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (Loyal Heart & Proud Heart 74 Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Hudson Style), Inside Out (1943 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Care Bear Cousins Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Inside Out (FremantleMedia Rockz Style), Inside Out (1997 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney Tunes Style), Inside Out (1987 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) *Anger is played by Elmer Fudd in Inside Out (Figaro the Cat Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Friends Rockz Style) & Inside Out (Super Mario Game Adventure Style) *Anger is played by Four in Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) *Anger is played by Chief Bogo in Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style), Inside Out (2017 Movie Spoof Style), Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (1944 Ultimate Style) *Anger is played by Eric Cartman in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Inside Out (Nyusha Rockz Style), Inside Out (1945 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style) *Anger is played by Donald Duck in Inside Out (CoolZClassic Style), Inside Out (1947 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (The Invasion CTW Style), Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales Style), Inside Out (Woodybuzz1129 Style), Inside Out (Metro Goldwyn Mayer Collection Style), Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style), Inside Out (Looney 1952 Style), Inside Out (1952 Ultra Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out *Anger is played by Proud Heart Cat in Inside Out (Harley and Tonaway Style), Inside Out (Robin Daze Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker Female Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) *Anger is played by Thaddius Vent in Inside Out (ABC Collection Style), Inside Out (Frank's 3rd Style), Inside Out (Paper Mario Traffict Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse Challenge Style), Inside Out (1962 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1977 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Hymniest Klaskies 4411 Style) *Anger is played by Bright Heart Raccoon in Inside Out (The Noblest of General Disney Style), Inside Out (Beauty Bow Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Deitch Style), Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Spotlight Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Style), Bloodside Out, Inside Out (The Commercial Background 2017 Style), Inside Out (Buddy and Lindsay Guinness Style), Inside Out (Magical Memory Clearest Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style) *Anger is played by Catchum Crocodile in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (2017 Commercials Style), Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyShowfromthe1960sRockz Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) & Inside Out (CareBearCousinsRockz Style) *Anger is played by Gingersnap in Inside Out (CBS Movies Style), Inside Out (CBS-165 Style), Inside Out (Bonnie Tyler Style) & Inside Out (Opposite Deitch Style) *Anger is played by Cosmo in Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style), Inside Out (1970 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Maybe Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale invasion style), Inside Out (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Style) & Inside Out (Al Jean's Compilation Style) *Anger is played by Yosemite Sam in Inside Out (The Conguratulations Chip 'n' Dale Style), Inside Out (Loyalladdin Heart Dog Style), Inside Out (Super 1961 Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew Style), Inside Out (1961VideosRockz Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style), Inside Out (Sweety Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style), Inside Out (Figaro Cat Style), Inside Out (1973 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (The Invasion 1967 Style), Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesSpotlightCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (Princess Peach Company Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style), Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesVideoShowVHSRockz Style), Finland-Side Out, Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style), Inside Out (1966 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Looney 1961 Style), Inside Out (Taron Egerton Style), Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesRockz Style), Inside Out (The Best of 1961 Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Illusion Style) *Anger is played by Champ Bear in Inside Out (Hudson Mario Bros. Style), Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style), Inside Out (Illusion CBS Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Rule Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (FremantleMedia Illusion Style) *Anger is played by Loyal Heart Dog in Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Deitch 589 Style) & Inside Out (Lewis Compilation Style) *Anger is played by Daffy Duck in Animation-Side Out, Inside Out (Pepé Le Pew 61537 Style), Inside Out (1996 Deitch Style), Inside Out (Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (1961 Deitch Style), Inside Out (1964 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style) *Anger is played by Porky Pig in Inside Out (HyperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Avenue Style), Inside Out (Bugs and Daffy Ultimate Challenge Style) & Inside Out (Looney Tunes Invasion Style *Anger is played by Dale in Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon 87 Style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandFriends1986Rockz Style) & Inside Out (Ultra Mario & Luigi Style) *Anger is played by Pepe Le Pew in Inside Out (The Conguratulations Mario & Luigi Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion Mickey Mouse Style) *Anger is played by Stewie Griffin in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style), Inside Out (Hudson Gags Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales 61536 Style), Inside Out Chris Crocker's Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonfromTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style), Inside Out (Mario Party Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Loyal Heart 50 Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude167 Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style) *Anger is played by Bert in Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style), Inside Out (Invasion Mario & Luigi Style), Inside Out (Eric Carmen Style), Inside Out (Solid Base Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) *Anger is played by Flap in Inside Out (Super Chip 'n' Dale Style), Inside Out (MikePandaBabyandAlexLionBabysAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (1949 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (LooneyBomberDude420 Style), Inside Out (Mario&Luigi Family 5511 Style) & Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style) *Anger is played by Hulk in Inside Out (Ultimate Flash Mickey Mouse Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Bros and Friends Rockz Style), Inside Out (Coldplay Style), Inside Out (2013 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Marvel Studios Rules Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Super Mario Bros Style), Inside Out (UltraSesameIllusion Style) & Inside Out (2004 Deitch Style) *Anger is played by Bruiser in Inside Out (The Little Mer-Romantic Heart Style) *Anger is played by Philoctetes in Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Avenue 47 Style), Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style), Inside Out (1980sRockyRaccoonRockz Style), Inside Out (Donald Duck 17 Style), Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, and Sally Spacebot Style), Inside Out (1994 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoon1986Rockz Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (2009 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultra Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesVideoShowRockz Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style), Inside Out (1961Rockz Style) & Inside Out (Princess Tomira Style) *Anger is played by Eduardo in Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Collection Style), Inside Out (1967 Rules Style), Inside Out (The Invasion NBC Style), Inside Out (Lonesome Disney Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Theme Rockz Style), Inside Out (2013 Deitch Style) & Inside Out (Gentle Heart Lamb Digital Resource Style) *Anger is played by General Fuzuki in Inside Out (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Style), Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (Mickey Mouse Rule Ultimate Style) *Anger is played by Beastly in Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Collection 35 Style), Inside Out (Super Mario 64 Rules Style), Inside Out (TomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRules Style), Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitch'sChipNDaleMusic Style), Inside Out (Michael Jackson Style), Inside Out (Disney Avenue 35 Style), Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatRockz Style), Inside Out (CBS-NBC7 Style) & Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland Style) *Anger is played by Tenderheart Bear in Inside Out (Phil Collins Style), Inside Out (MickeyMouseandCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney Deitch V5300 Style), Inside Out (Oasis Hudson Style) & Inside Out (Strange Deitch V7500 Style) *Anger is played by Milo Powell in Inside Out (The Mickey Mouse Team Style) *Anger is played by Screamin' Meemie in Inside Out (The Power Ultra Sesame Style) *Anger is played by Grumpy Bear in Inside Out (Super Mario & Luigi Ultimate Style) *Anger is played by Globglogabgalab in Inside Out (Robin Trifunovski Style) Gallery Anger.jpg|Anger in Inside Out Anger in Inside Out.jpg|Anger in Inside Out ANGER_Render.png|ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anger vs dad.jpg|Don't make me lose my temper! 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg Disgust fear and anger.png Io Anger standard.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg Anger and emotions.gif Anger inside out 2015.png Emotionsio.png Anger look at old man.jpg Sadness over anger.jpg Anger Saying Congratulations, San Francisco You've ruined pizza.jpg Fear about joy will do.jpg Brickoli by htfwhiskersthecat-d903pb7.jpg Inside-Out-244.png Anger disney infinity.png Anger ta da.jpg Anger.png Anger as Victor Quartermaine.PNG Disgust fear and anger as duncan wallace and ms flitt.PNG FAJD&S NC.png|Anger, Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Fear's appearance in Nostalgia Critic Joy new house for riley.jpg Joy says nobody is died.jpg Joy about new house.jpg Tumblr ntapgmSWsx1uzxxkxo1 1280.png Anger see the people.jpg Joy doing about riley her new room.jpg Emotions sees the sale house.jpg Japanesetrailer2.jpg Inside-Out-45.png 12713 19.jpg 12713 4.jpg 12713 13.jpg 11010008 401727373338446 7631651662183387428 n.jpg Fear is like whaaa.jpg 10402941 739906236118647 1605893783920017760 n.jpg 10433940 737629543012983 4949281395240949196 n.jpg Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg A DEAD MOUSE!.png THE GYM LEADER JOTHO (400Movies style).png Th (11).jpg Insideout joy by hentaib2319-d8hodlj.jpg Anger Disney Infinity Render2.png Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg StanleyZan.png The Griff King.png Finding Bubbles.png Finding Stanley Meme.png inside_out___anger_by_sugarpinkwolf_d98mn1l-pre.png Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Emotions Category:Pixar Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Square Characters Category:Bastards Category:Assholes Category:Jerks Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Anger x Chloe Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Loses Temper Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Comedians Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Characters with red eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Gay Category:Disney Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Neutral Characters Category:2015 Introductions Category:Hot-Headed Characters Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters